In a conventional InGaAlP-based component produced by means of MOVPE (Metal Organic chemical Vapour Phase Epitaxy), a p-side contact layer can comprise p-doped GaAs. The p-doped GaAs is usually deposited at a temperature that is lower than the production temperature of preceding layers. Cooling to this temperature is typically effected under PH3 supporting pressure. A high charge of PH3 into a reactor chamber which is caused in this way can have adverse consequences for the crystal quality of the further growth on account of the high vapour pressure of phosphorus. Furthermore, a high band offset typically occurs at a transition from the contact layer to a cladding layer. Said band offset is generally reduced by a p-doped interlayer containing InGaP. Nevertheless, stepped barriers can still occur which make hole conduction more difficult (cf. FIG. 7A). This is because although an extent of the barriers can be reduced by means of doping, the height of said barriers cannot be reduced.
The patent Specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,519 describes a semiconductor laser component comprising a first cladding layer and a second cladding layer, wherein an interlayer is arranged between the second cladding layer and a covering layer.